What's A Fanfic?
by FFAddicted123
Summary: A series in which the characters of Victorious are shown what Fanfiction is. Each chapter based off each character.
1. Beck

**Character: **Beck

"What's Bade?"

"Wow, that surprising. Did people really like me and Jade together?"

"Hey look! It's a Beck and Cat story. Well were just friends."

"Who is this Dan Schneider guy? How is he a troll?"

"Okay let's look at a different one… why the hell would Jade commit suicide?"

"There are a lot of stories about me and Tori. _Huh huh_."

"Oh great, I get Tori pregnant in this one. Like I said with Cat, she's JUST A FRIEND."

"Why are all these stories about love triangles between me, Tori and Jade?"

"What is this? Jade and… Andre?"

"Beck/ Robbie…? Neither of us are gay!"

"Since when do I play the guitar?"

"This website is creepy."

"Since when did I become the bad guy?"

"At least I'm not a minor character like Trina."

"Since when was Jade raped and abused?"

"Jade turned emo?"

*Log out*


	2. Jade

**Character:** Jade

"Add this to the list of things I hate."

"Why is there is a shit load of Beck and Tori stories on here? I'm gonna kill that girl."

"Bade huh?."

"Jade/Andre -interesting…"

"I'm everyone's favorite? Why?"

"Since when did I **EVER **steal Beck away from Tori?"

"Jade and Robbie…? Never in this lifetime!"

"I'm emo?"

"A Twilight crossover? I don't even like Twilight!"

"So reviewers on here usually ship either me and Beck or Beck and Tori?"

"And most people who associate themselves as 'Boris' hate me."

"_Great_."

"Jade/Sikowitz? Is that even legal?"

"Beck/Andre…? Haha! That's unusual…"

"Jade/Tori? _Really now_?"

"Jade/Cat?...What's femslash?"

"That's just disgusting."

"Wait, what's this one?"

"Jade/Sinjin…"

*Logout*


	3. Rex

**Character**: Rex

"I hope I'm not stuck with that loser Rob in any of these!"

"_DAMN IT!_ Most of these **are** with Rob!"

"I would **NEVER** be that idiot's wingman, **EVER**."

"Oh, well there are a few stories about me and… _Northridge girls_?"

"But there's only like, five."

"Rex/Jade? That girl is vicious…._but hot_, so I can dig it."

"Rex/Tori! Nice…but there's only one!"

"At least no one paired me up with Cat, girl has problems"

"In most of these other fanfics, I don't even exist!"

"How am I harsh and bitter?"

"Since when I have I ever teased Rob?"

"_Ugh_, Even Trina has a broader section than I do!"

"Beck/Jade? _Grrr_…"

"Cat/Robbie? Yea, in Rob's dreams."

"Tori/Andre? **OH HELL NO**!"

"Andre better stay away from my woman!"

"Tori would never cheat on me!"

"Wait… what's this?"

"What do you mean I'm **JUST** a puppet?"

"You don't know what I got!"

*Log out*


	4. Robbie

**Character**: Robbie

"I'm very uncomfortable with someone writing stories about me."

"But lets take a look anyway."

"In this one Cat's in love with me!"

"WOOHOO!"

"A lot of these are about Cat and I,…_well_."

"Robbie/Tori! I **LOVE** these writers!"

"Trina? Ok… well, sure… but sometimes she scares me."

"Robbie/Jade? But she also scares me."

"I'm always with Rex in most of these!"

"He is not a puppet!"

"Why are there more Cat/Beck stories compared to Cat/Robbie stories?"

"This author wrote that I don't even exist! **I DO EXIST**!"

"I'm like a totally minor character in this one!"

"I'm hardly anybody's favorite!"

"Hey! Male makeup is **TOTALLY** manly!"

"And so what if I get manicures? Lots of guys get manicures!"

"What's this?"

"Robbie/Andre? **WHAT. THE. HELL.**"

"Beck/Robbie?"

"What's slash?"

"**Whaaa**?"

"Gay sex with Beck?"

*Log out*


	5. Cat

**Character:** Cat

"Yay! I can't believe I'm actually in stories! I love stories!"

"One time, my brother wrote a story. It was rejected by the publishing company, apparently no one wants to read about a clown named Stabby lost in Japan."

"Anyway, let's try the romance section!"

"…Cat/Sikowitz?"

"Is that even legal?"

"Cat/Danny? _Awwww_…"

"Cat/Rex? Why would I **EVER** date that puppet? He's constantly insulting me!"

"Cat/Beck? Jade would not like that very much."

"Cat/Andre? _Hmm_….pretty sure he and Tori have a thing, but otherwise _maybe_."

"What's Cabbie?"

"Cat/Robbie? _Heh heh_…Interesting."

"Cat/Tori?"

"Cat/Jade?"

"Cat/Trina?"

"I'm paired up with literally everyone!"

"I'm everyone's favorite too?"

"I really like this site!"

"Hey…"

"What does smut mean?"

"Lemons? Like lemonade? Oh my gosh, I LOVE pink lemonade! Every time I'm over at Tori's house I always drink a gallon and a-"

"Oh, god, eww!"

"Are writers actually allowed to do that? Do I look like I would really do that?" *adjusts bra*

"Wait… what?"

"Cat/Lane,…and a bottle of lotion?"

"Why is it rated M?"

"He rubbed it _where_?"

*Log out*


	6. Trina

**Character:** Trina

"I hope people write a lot of stories about me!"

"I'm hardly in any of these!"

"Maybe it's because there's such a variety to choose from. Yeah, that must be it."

"Let's try the romance category."

"Trina/Jade? I'm not a lesbian!"

"Trina/Andre? Andre…who's Andre?"

"He sure seems to be paired up with my sister a lot. I better tell Andy about this site so he can see."

"Trina/Robbie? He wishes."

"Trina/Cat? Once again, NOT A LESBIAN!"

"At least I'm not paired up with Robbie's stupid puppet"

"All my stories are boring!"

"Well, wait…"

"Trina/Beck? I think I'm starting to like these writers after all!"

"Wait… what's this one?"

"Rated M?"

"Ewwwwww! Who reads this kind of stuff?"

"What? I am soooooo **NOT** annoying!"

"Look at this one."

"Trina gets talent."

"_Harsh_"

*Logout*


	7. Tori

**Character**: Tori

"People write stories about me? That sounds really... _strange_."

"…If not a bit creepy."

"Anyways, Let's take a look."

"Um, So do I just type in my name or...? I'm confused."

"Tori/Andre? Were **JUST** friends."

"Tori/Beck? Also **JUST** friends. Besides like I said before, I couldn't to that to Jade."

"Tori/Robbie? Um..._no_."

"Why do these people think I'd try to still Beck away from Jade? Jade is my friend, **FRIENDS DON'T STEAL OTHER FRIENDS BOYFRIENDS**!"

"Last time I checked, Robbie had a crush on Cat so... us together isn't really feasible."

"But André and I are best friends, nothing more, nothing less, unless...nevermind."

"Why do people feel the need to write stories about some made up love square between André, Jade, Beck and I?"

"Weird."

"Probably because we are... Well its just cause... If you think about it..."

"I have no clue."

"Whatever, there are still tons of Tori/Beck, Tori/André, Jade/André, Beck/Jade and Robbie/Cat fics…"

"Wait, what?"

"Tori/Cat?"

"Trina? Jade? Rex? Sikowitz? Lane?"

"Festus? Helen?"

"Who am I not paired with?"

"I get raped?"

"Oh, god… If my dad were ever to see this site..."

"I commit suicide?"

"What the hell?"

"A rated M section…?"

"What's this?"

"André and I would never do that in a closet!"

*logout*


	8. Andre

**Character:** Andre

"Trina told me to check this website out? Apparently people write stories about me? Kind of weird…"

"Romance section…"

"Cat/Andre? _Lil Red is pretty cute_."

"But like I said before when we played Sinjin's stupid game show, not to start something she can't finish."

"Tori/Andre? Wow… Me and T? I guess it could happen."

"Jade/Andre? Really? I'm over her now, plus her and Beck could get back together any day now."

"Trina/Andre? Girl can barely say my name right!"

"Gotta say I'm surprised by the Tori one though, never thought about us getting together before."

"She seems to really hate Sherry in this one."

"And Hope in this one."

"And Keeko too. But Tori's **NEVER** even met Keeko before!"

"Jade is nice? In what _universe_?"

"Robbie/Andre? That's just wrong. Hatin' on a brother."

"Rex/Andre? That's still Robbie."

"Beck/Andre? Who am I not paired up with?"

"Sikowitz/Andre? _I wonder if Sikowitz has seen this site. Hmmmm…._"

"Helen/Andre? Lane/Andre? Festus/Andre? Yall are sick."

"Some people say Beck owns the romance section."

"…Beg to differ."

"I mean, he might have more stories about him, really?"

"But I seem to be paired up with a lot more people than him!"

"Rated M?"

"…Tori and I did _what_? Nuh uh, no no no no no no no. Her dad's a cop!"

"And I got her pregnant in this one?"

"Friends don't impregnate other friends."

"Whoa, Cat and I aren't _**THAT**_friendly!"

"_Jade smirked as she reached lower and grabbed Andre's_… I think I need to stop reading now…."

"Beck/Tori? My best friends?" *_Shakes head_* "I don't think Jade would let that happen."

"Cat/Robbie? Ma man Rob finally got his girl…granted, it was in a made up story."

"Jade/Rex? You guys are hilarious!"

"…Beck/Andre's grandma?"

*Logout*


End file.
